Driver's License
by MyBlueBird
Summary: Cooro wants to get his driver's license, but he's a very bad driver. Story was written years ago. I don't own Anima. Alternative Universe with the characters slightly out of character.


Husky screamed a loud and terrified scream. His boyfriend Cooro was attempting to get his driver's license. However, Cooro defiantly wasn't the best driver around. Husky was scared for his life, and there really wasn't anything he could do about it.

Cooro on the other hand, couldn't be more happy about flying threw the empty parking lot, going nearly 85 miles above the speed limit. While smiling happily with music blaring, he really couldn't hear Husky's screams of terror.

"_**Cooro, slow down!**_" Husky yelled as loud as he could, and it was just barely loud enough for him to hear. In response, Cooro slammed on the breaks, and the force from the sudden stop was enough to cause the airbags to eject.

Cooro giggled. "Whoops~" he said, clearly unaware that if he'd hit something, he could have easily killed them both.

"DUMB ASS! You could've KILLED us!" Husky yelled, trying to stay as close to the back of the seat as he can, because the seatbelt's hurting his chest. "If you weren't listening to the damn music so loud and you'd have listened to what I said, MAYBE we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Cooro immediately got teary eyed. "I-I'm sorry, Husky, I-I d-didn't mean it…" But when he saw the intensity of Husky's glare, Cooro unbuckled himself from the car as fast as he could, opened his wings, and flew away crying and taking the keys to the car with him.

Husky's face fell immediately, he knew he'd been too harsh with Cooro, but he didn't know him yelling would cause him to cry. To make him worry even more, it looked like it was about to rain outside. The last thing he wanted was for Cooro to get caught in the middle of the storm without him being able to find him. Not like he could get out of the car to look for him anyway if it did rain.

But Husky wasn't about to give up looking for Cooro, as soon as he was able to free himself from the airbags and seatbelt he forced his way outside the car. He only ran in the direction that Cooro flew off too, extremely thankful that the only thing in that direction was a small supermarket.

Cooro had curled up in a ball outside that store with his wings wrapped around him. He was crying his eyes out, when Husky and him had began dating, Husky had swore to him that he'd try to work on his temper and he'd tried not to yell as much. Cooro felt like he'd been lied to. He felt it begin to rain against his wings and face, but he didn't mind at all. He didn't want to see Husky right now, but he didn't want Husky to be all alone in the rain in case something happened.

A few minutes later Husky was running as fast as he can to Cooro, nearly falling in front of him because the rain caused his tail to change. "H-Husky!" Cooro had called out to him, worried that he might have hurt himself while he fell. The tears falling down his face were masked by the rain. "A-Are you hurt?!"

"I'm alright Cooro," He responded without trying to move around more than he needed to. He wasn't happy about his +anima showing freely to anyone outside. Cooro left his wings out as if it didn't matter.

Husky was smart enough to realize that Cooro was still crying, and he reached up and hugged him tightly placing his arms right under where his wings bridge into his back. "I'm sorry Cooro, I didn't mean to yell…" Even though Husky had apologized, he could still feel Cooro crying.

"H-Husky, y-you promised m-me you w-wouldn't yell at m-me so m-much…!" He said, still crying. He hugged him back just as tightly, just being extremely emotional today.

"I was just worried, Cooro," Husky had almost whispered. "It'd kill me having to see you hurt while I was next to you, knowing I wouldn't be able to do anything…" Cooro only looked up at him, his eyes still leaking a small amount of tears. "Because really, Cooro, I've liked you a lot longer than just the two months that we've dated."

Cooro had a happy glint in his eye, and his upset frown turned into a happy smile. His hug grew even tighter around Husky and he reaches up and kissed him softly. "D-Do you mean that, Husky…~?"

"Of course I mean that Cooro. There's no way I'd lie to you about that."

Cooro was smiling just as happily as he was before he heard him say that, and if it was even possible his smile grew even more. He kissed him again, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him. Husky was kissing him back, happy that Cooro was in a better mood. When they both pulled away to breathe, Cooro said to him in a soft voice, "Husky..?"

"Yeah, Cooro?"

"I love you."

Husky didn't know what to say. He was shocked to say the least, it was the first time Cooro had told him he loved him, and stayed silent for a few seconds while processing it. He kept his hold on Cooro and had a growing smile on his face.

"I love you too, Cooro."


End file.
